In a related art, because of the optical properties of a base substrate, a flexible liquid crystal display panel has some problems as follows: in a dark state, an optical retardation of a base substrate in a thickness direction is large, which will result in a change of a polarization state of light, a light leakage of the liquid crystal display panel in a dark state and a worse viewing angle, thus affecting a display effect of the liquid crystal display panel.